The invention is based on a tent as set forth herein. Such a tent shoud be as lightweight as possible for the sake of portability, should be quick to set up and should have an attractive appearance. One problem such tents have is that setting them up depends on the quality of the ground beneath, which has to provide the anchoring necessary for supporting this tent. Furthermore, the user can feel any unevenness of the ground directly through the tent floor, so that if the ground is hard, additional cushions, such as air mattresses, are needed.
It is known to stretch the tent covering over tent poles that can be fitted together and serve as a roof frame; once the poles have been assembled they are usually stretched out in arcs under the tent covering, and the tent floor is stretched out along with them. Supporting the outer covering on the bottom by means of the tent floor is also known. In each case, however, stakes or the like are needed to obtain the necessary tension with respect to the ground. These known tents all have the same disadvantage: They cannot be set up on just any surface; the situation in theoretical terms is always one of statically open (undefined) chains, which become statically defined only when additional means such as stakes are used. On hard ground, for instance, additional means such as weights or the like must be used to generate this tension. Furthermore, all these tents have the disadvantage that the tent floor rests directly on the ground on which the tent is set up.